Modern networks can be very complex. For example, large networks may span significant geographic distances and contain a large number of physical resources, virtual resources, sub-networks, domains, service providers, and the like. It can be difficult to manage large networks, particularly when the networks span multiple domains, multiple service providers, and multiple data center providers. Existing techniques often require multiple different network management systems to effectively manage the various systems and resources in such a large network.
The systems and methods described herein support the management of multiple network systems and resources using a single managed object.